Take Responsibility
by aistygurl
Summary: A normal day like any other in the high school life of Natsume and Mikan, and yet something happens that promises a change in the future. One shot. Natsume X Mikan. R n R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. and everything related to it.

I've changed the rating to T for some minor themes… I guess it follows that the GA cast are older now too.

Note: This one-shot fic is based on some of the happenings in the manga that is different from the anime. If you have read it, you'll know about Natsume's prank XD

**Take Responsibility**

"Hurry up idiot. It's your fault we're late. I'm leaving you behind…" A cold emotionless voice of a girl said, almost too far for Natsume to hear as he calmly walked along the empty corridors of the Academy's High School building.

"Hotaru!! Wait for me!!"

'_That wail can only belong to one person_.' Natsume thought and because of it, he gave a sigh. Of course no one heard this, since the classes are still going on and most of the students are attending them. He have just decided to ditch the class, intending to take a much needed nap instead after going through one tough mission the night before. Being a genius and a Special Rank student does have its advantages.

As he heard the incoming whir of a flying scooter, and the sounds of running footsteps, he can't help but tell himself '_You'd think that once a person hits puberty and live through adolescence, they would have learned something by now, like not running in the corridors for example…'_ Natsume thought.

Sensing that the flying scooter is coming closer behind him, he stepped aside just in time for the scooter to pass him by. However, it didn't prevent the other person from hitting his shoulder, hard. This caused him and the other person to stumble forward, and with his reflex, he reached out his right hand and grabbed the uniform of the one in front of him. It was too late though, since he felt himself falling and taking the other person down with him. Natsume closed his eyes as he fell, a reaction his body automatically made as he hit the floor.

"Uwaaaahh!"

'_It's that irritating sound again. Mikan is such a klutz!_' Intending to scold to girl, he began to say

"Shut up you…" but upon opening his eyes, he stopped.

The reason for his reaction was the sight in front of him, which caused heat to rise up to his face, and for sure he could feel it spread lower as well, causing something to twitch in reaction.

Natsume is indeed a fast thinker, but at that moment a puzzled look crossed his face and the answer to his unspoken question lies on the palm of his hand, literally. It seemed that when he fell, it was not the uniform jacket that he had grabbed. In fact it was not part of a uniform at all. In his hand was an unmistakable polka-dotted panty. Meanwhile..

'Ouch! My knees hurt.' Sprawled out with her stomach on the floor, it seemed that the fall took the breath out of Mikan, causing her to be mildly disoriented for a moment. But as she felt cold air touch the delicate part of her body, she immediately sat up. As her naked bottom felt the cold floor, and finally noticing a person, a _male_ person right behind her, she abruptly turned around. _Who_ she saw, and _what_ that said person was holding, caused her to feel a familiar reaction. Her body shook as she shuddered (more like rattled) in shock and embarrassment. She tried to shout or scream or say something but it only resulted for her mouth to open and close like that of a fish out of the water.

Feeling the girl's stare, Natsume looked up. Seeing that Mikan is too shocked to say anything, Natsume decided to be a gentleman, and say

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

What he said finally penetrated Mikan's mind, causing her to finally close her mouth shut. After a pause though…

…

…

"**NATSUME!!!**"

At that shout, one could swear that the whole Gakuen… no, the whole earth shook in reaction.

Having anticipated Mikan's cry, Natsume took his hands off from covering his ears when he deemed it safe enough. Still, Mikan sat there, pulling her skirt lower to cover herself, and continued sobbing, deliberately avoiding looking at the boy sitting several feet away. Natsume felt an unexplainable painful tug in his chest at seeing weeping girl's face, especially when his sensitive ears heard Mikan whisper,

"For sure, no one will marry me now…"

Natsume had always thought that that particular reaction of Mikan was absurd. Even though he calls her ugly, he didn't expect her to believe that… did she? Was she blind at how many guys gawk at her? Which often make him feel an indescribable urge to burn each one of them to dust? Or how she attracts people to her because of her kindness and purity? Like a saving light in a world of darkness…like his world of darkness. Natsume knows that it's more of the latter that draws him towards this… idiot. His idiot.

'_I still can't believe she seriously believes that reason._' Now, Natsume really finds himself sighing more often, which is totally unlike him, but sigh he did. As he stood up, he pocketed the garment for a moment in case the sight of it may cause the other girl to snap into hysterics, and slowly walked over to Mikan.

Mikan was still too trapped in her own depression to notice the other boy kneel in front of her. It was only when she felt something warm touch her cheek and something swipe a tear away that she looked up into the eyes of the boy, no, the man who always haunted her days and even her nights as she dreams.

What Mikan saw in the other's face startled her more than his touch. It's so rare for her to see Natsume smile. How she always wished to see it often and even hear him laugh, and now she's seeing a genuine smile curve his lips and direct it at her. Like being trapped in a trance, Mikan eyes were drawn to his lips as she raised her hand to touch it, feeling that doing so would engrave it to her memory forever. It felt like time stopped for the both of them.

Suddenly, Natsume leaned in closer until their faces were a mere inch a part. Caught by the moment, Mikan dropped her hand and instinctively closed her eyes to avoid drowning in the passion reflected in other's eyes. She could feel Natsume's breath touch her cheek, and was sure that he would move in for a kiss. She doesn't know why but she didn't feel the urge to push him away and instead she could feel her heart beating fast in anticipation.

She thought he would kiss her for sure but a moment passed and nothing of the like happened. Instead, she felt his right hand press something in her left and move to whisper something in her ear. What she heard made her gasp and open her eyes, as Natsume stood up and walked away. Glancing down she saw her underwear in her hand. Looking up, her startled eyes followed Natsume as he disappeared around the corner, his words still echoing in her mind…

"For that, I'll take responsibility."

END

A/N: How was it? For those who haven't read the manga, here's a spoiler:

During their first meeting after Natsume woke up, saw Mikan and threatened her, he really took off her panty (not her skirt like in the anime) and then escaped. Mikan then cried to Narumi-sensei that no one will marry her now and Narumi-sensei said that he'll make Natsume take responsibility. Hehe My idea is based on that. XD


End file.
